Best in the World
by tistarkoluv
Summary: In the WWE who is the 'Best in the World' in the...bedroom? John Cena, CM Punk, Chris Jericho, and Wade Barrett all think they are the Best in the World in the bed room, but who really is? Each chapter come see as these four are in a heated bet to see how many men they can get with, while racking up the points to see which one is the best. Warning Slash!
1. Chapter 1

"Well boys look whose back!" Chris Jericho announced walking into one of the locker rooms backstage at the US Airways Arena. Tonight was the annual Royal Rumble, so Jericho expected to walk into a full locker room only to walk into three men spread across the room. CM Punk sat on a bench spinning his WWE Championship, Wade Barrett stood in front of a mirror admiring his body as he was only in his blue wrestling trunks, and then there was Cena sitting in the floor doing his pre-match stretches. Jericho walked further into the room expecting some kind of praise for his return, only to have all three men simply keep doing what they were doing. "When the best in the world walks into the room, you are supposed to pay attention!"

"You were the best in the world, were being the key word in that sentence," CM Punk reminded Jericho holding up his title that he had held for a consecutive 434 days. "No one cares your back Jericho, you are yesterday's news! So why don't you go find someone who actually cares."

"When I win the Royal Rumble tonight, just remember your days are numbered," Jericho said stepping further into the room as he now stood in front of Punk. "Maybe when we have our WrestleMania Match we can make the stipulation that you have to be my little bitch for life. I can see it now you lying on your back as I fuck you, fuck you so hard Punk. I'll make you scream you're the best in the world! Just like when I fucked you after Mania last year. Even though you somehow beat me, we both knew I was best in the world in wrestling and in bed that night!"

"Figures that's all you have been thinking about," CM Punk laughed sitting his title next to him on the bench as he stood up to face Jericho. "I guess all you have thought about was my ass making you only last thirty seconds when we slept together. Remember how long I lasted? You know I'm the best in the world in bed, in wrestling, and in life."

"What made either of you bloats god and determined you both good in bed?" Wade Barrett said moving over to the duo as he watched both men admire his body all the way down to his budging trunks. "If you want a real man to show you around in the bed room, and I mean have the best sex in your life then how about you two get to your knees and suck my British cock!"

"Everyone knows British men have small dicks Barrett," John Cena pointed out as he held up his fingers showing how small Wade's penis actually was. John got to his feet seeing Wade shake his head in a laugh as he reached down to pat the front of his trunks. "Damn how many socks do you have in there?"

"Look's like three?" Jericho joked seeing the glare he got from Wade. "Wade your actually the only one in this room who hasn't gone on the Y2J Express. How about I give you a full demonstration? I'd love to fuck your British ass!"

"I'm not a little bitch like you three. No one fucks my ass!" Wade announced reaching for the top of his trunks as he pulled them down revealing a hard large dick to the three men's surprise. "I don't need socks boys; I've had many men in this company gloat how damn good I am with my big dick. Which of you three want to yell that Wade Barrett fucked my ass and he's the best in the world?"

Wade placed his hands on his hips staring at all three men before him as he waited to see who would make the first move. He watched as John reached out giving his dick a few strokes with his hand as Wade closed his eyes feeling the pleasure from Cena's hand.

"I think I've figured it out," John Cena said letting go of Wade's dick as he stepped back away from Wade. "Your dick was so small you had to get a penis implant, am I right? I like a big penis, but there is no way I'm taking a fake penis in my ass."

Wade bit down on his lip enraged that Cena would say something like that as he opened his eyes seeing all three men laughing at him. Wade went to leap toward Cena only to have Jericho and Punk step in to hold him back.

"Cena we all know your WWE's biggest bottom bitch that this company has ever had," Wade grumbled as he pushed his hard dick back into his tights, as they now stood straight out. "When I win tonight you should get on your knees so I can show you how a real British dick feels like in your ass. I will have you shouting that I'm the best in the world!"

All four men continued to argue why they were best in the world not just in wrestling but in the bedroom. Cena argued his ass was the best, Wade said his dick did the best pounding, while Jericho and Punk both argued they could top or bottom to make someone shout they were the best in the world.

"I have an idea," Jericho finally said as he could tell this was clearly starting to get out of hand. "We should have some kind of bet to see how many men we can get with, whoever has been with the most wins."

All four men looked around at each other, each one thinking about the idea as smiles grew across their faces.

"You can suck, be sucked, hand job, top, bottom, whatever you have to do," Chris began running his hand across his chin thinking about what to say next. "But you have to get some kind of proof…either a picture or video."

"And once I've banged a man you guys can't go and fuck them," Wade announced seeing all men shake their heads agreeing to the proposal. "Maybe we should have some kind of point system?"

"How about if you only get a hand job you get one point, blowjobs worth three, and if you go all the way you get five points," John Cena suggested licking his lips as he thought about all the fun ways it would be to earn points. "How does that sound?"

"I do have one idea, I have this thing I do that could be worth maybe a bonus point," Wade began as he reached up to touch John's face. "Let's say I fuck Cena boy, if I can get him to agree to let me blow my load over his face then that will be worth an extra point. All the men I sleep with love when I cum all over them!"

"Sounds very hot to me," Punk smirked as he watched Cena push Wade's hand away from his face. "What do I win when I show all of you I'm truly the best in the world?"

"I want you three to be my little bitches for a year when I win," Wade chuckled as he grabbed his crotch with a smile. "By that I mean if I say Punk get to your knees in the middle of the ring you will have no choice but to blow me in front of the world."

"Well when I win, that virgin ass is mine," Punk announced reaching around Wade as he smacked him on the ass seeing the wide eyed look across Wade's face. Punk, Cena, and Jericho all licked their lips at the idea of taking Wade's virgin ass. "I plan to fuck that nasty accent right out of you."

"Fuck you Punk," Wade snarled trying to show he wasn't scared of Punk's threat but in reality he was terrified of the idea of being a bottom. "How about we make this last from now at the Royal Rumble until WrestleMania? Then you three are mine!"

"So it's the Sex Road to WrestleMania?" Jericho smiled as all four men shook hands and stared down one another. "I'm the original Best in the World, so I suggest you boys get ready it's going to be a long year for all of you!"

Who will be the first person that one of these men sleeps with? Post your comments on who you think/or who you want it to be!

Just a reminder of the point system:

Hand Job: 1 Point

Blow Job: 2 Points

All the Way!: 5 Points

Cum in Someone's Face: 1 Point

Current Standings:

Chris Jericho- 0

Wade Barrett- 0

John Cena- 0

CM Punk- 0


	2. Chapter 2: Wade Strike's First

"Ha I knew I would get a later entrance than you!" Damien Sandow gloated holding the envelope that showed he was entrant number twenty in the 2013 Royal Rumble. "How did you manager to get such a low number like three?"

"This is just not fair!" Cody Rhodes began to pout as he folded his arms as they stood in the crowded hallway outside of the Raw and Smackdown GM offices, while all the other Superstars came to find out their fate in the historic match. "Someone like me does not deserve a three! All of these people below me deserve a three!"

"If you got a three then what did that nasty stache of yours get? A two?" Wade Barrett laughed as the much taller man now stood above Cody after getting his entrance number. "I bet you and that skunk's tale will be out before entrant number five."

"Did anyone ask your opinion?" Cody Rhodes said turning to face Wade seeing the man with a shirt on in his wrestling trunks as he rolled his eyes before running his fingers through his mustache before turning and facing Damien once again. "I swear you would think the British would have some kind of class because of the Queen, but clearly they are classless as the hillbilly American's that clutters this nation!"

Damien and Cody continued to talk to each other as they quickly tried to leave Wade and the madness of the hallway. Wade knew that Chris Jericho, CM Punk, and John Cena were focused on tonight more than their bet, and since he was still plenty horny from earlier he was primed and ready to strike first. In his mind, he had found his first victim in this bet to see who was Best in the World and he wasn't going to let him walk away.

"Personally I think starting out sooner and lasting through the entire Royal Rumble is something that people would respect. So I was going to see if you wanted to trade me spots, but clearly you are fine with your number three spot," Wade spoke his words seeing Cody freeze as he stopped to turn and face Wade. "You're much smaller than me so if you want to endure the whole Royal Rumble than be my guess."

"He's just messing with you Cody," Damien tried to convince his friend seeing Cody trying to debate if he should try to trade with Wade. "We know Dolph Ziggler has one of the first two spots, so he must have the other. Don't let him try to mess with your mind."

"Do you seriously want to trade?" Cody questioned seeing the smug look on Wade's face as the man simply shrugged his shoulders. "Then what's your number?"

Wade opened his envelope to show both men as they both saw it was entrance number eighteen. Now knowing what number Wade had, he wondered what Wade would want for fifteen spots after Cody's number.

"So do you want to trade number for number? Since you do want to be an earlier entrant," Cody watched as Wade shook his head, he could hear Damien whisper for him to just walk away but he knew he couldn't just leave when Wade clearly was eager to trade at some cost. "How much do you want? I could probably get around fifty grand?"

"Have you lost your mind?" Damien protested as he stepped between Wade and Cody facing his tag team partner. "Listen to me Cody this is not worth fifty grand."

"We already have one match tonight Damien, and it is right before the Rumble match. If I could get a later number it would give me time to freshen up," Cody tried to persuade his friend seeing Wade fold his arms clearly becoming impatient with the duo. "How does fifty thousand sound Wade?"

"Sounds like shit, just like your little friend," Damien turned around putting his finger in Wade's face as he could hear him bitch and moan not that he was even listening. "Tell you what Rhodes, how about you tell your little friend to fuck off and we can go talk about this more seriously?"

"Cody please you must listen to me," Damien pleaded with his friend seeing Cody look between him and Wade. "I will help you get a later number, but don't let him trick you into something you will regret. I know you will regret this Cody."

"You heard the man, fuck off," Cody smiled up at Wade seeing the shocked expression that came across Damien's face. Cody watched his friend storm off in one direction as he felt Wade place his hand on his back leading him past the crowd of wrestlers as they made their way through the arena's hallway. Cody stood with Wade as the man went door to door looking for an empty room for them to talk, before finally finding an office conference room that had a big round table that took up most of the room along with chairs that wrapped around the entire table. Wade pushed a chair out and pointed for Cody to sit as the much bigger man sat in front of him on the edge of the table. He and Cody both placed each of their envelopes next to Wade so they could discuss the matter of a deal. "Fifty grand is still on the table Wade."

"Listen the last thing I want is your money Rhodes," Wade ran his hand through his beard on his face seeing the confused look in Cody's eyes as he shrugged his shoulders. "I've already told you that I want an early entrance right, so I just want something special to sweeten the deal."

"Are you seriously turning down fifty grand?" a laugh came through Cody's mouth, he couldn't believe what he was hearing from the man before him. "Thank goodness the Queen runs your country, because you people are too stupid. Turning down fifty grand, is just insane."

Wade stood up from the table enraged that Cody had once again insulted his country and the Queen. He grabbed onto the smaller man's arms and picked him up with ease feeling Cody's legs kick as he walked over and slammed him against the nearest wall. He could hear a small whimper escape Cody's lips as he finally let go of the man letting him fall to the ground.

"Insult me, my country, or the Queen again and your face goes through that wall do you understand me?" Wade glared down at Cody as the man slowly made his way to his feet. "I'm going to make this very simply Rhodes; I really need a massage so I can be fully ready for tonight. If you can handle something simple like that then the deal is done."

"A massage?" Cody could feel his jaw hit the floor; he was nearly ready to run for the hills after how Wade just slammed him against the wall. If all he wanted was a massage then he could make easy work of this deal. "Sounds like a deal to me."

Cody watched the man clear off a few things on the table as Wade reached for the bottom of his shirt pulling it over his head tossing the shirt to the floor. Cody's eyes quickly eyed the man over, the man sure did have a nice body and Cody soon would be able to have his hands all over him.

"My shoulders and my lower back have been bothering me as of late so if you could focus on those areas I would appreciate it," Wade simply said reaching into the side of his trunks pulling out his cell phone seeing the weird look Cody gave him as he crawled up onto the table before laying face down on the cool wooden table. "I've seen people keep their phones in weirder places."

"Damien keeps his in his boots so I guess that's not that further off," Cody simply said as he crawled onto the table he sat with his knees on each side of Wade. He smiled at the idea that his crotch rested right above Wade's ass as he reached up and began to massage Wade's shoulders. Cody would work his hands into Wade's shoulders, before going down Wade's muscular arms; he massaged Wade's back finally working his hands down to the tights that covered Wade's butt. In his mind he kept thinking how he wanted to take off the tights so he could admire Wade's ass, then have the man flip over so he could help massage another certain spot of the man's naked body. "You have such a nice body Wade."

"You like it a lot don't you?" Wade smirked at the questioned hearing Cody agree as he felt Cody's hands make their way back up to his shoulders. For Cody being a much smaller man, he was working wonders into this massage but when Cody leaned forward to massage his shoulders he could tell there was something clearly sticking into his behind. "I guess it's so good looking that it gave you a boner Rhodes."

Wade could feel Cody's hands freeze where they were on his back; he turned his head to see Cody's face beat red as he saw the man move to get off the table.

"I'm sorry," was all Cody could say as he went to get to the floor only to feel Wade's large hand wrap around his wrist to stop him. "Please don't hurt me you can keep your number if you want, you are just so hot I couldn't help myself."

"Did I say anything to show I was complaining?" Wade asked keeping his hold onto Cody as he sat up on the table. "If I knew you liked me like that then I would have started with what I really needed massaged."

Cody's eyes got big as Wade flipped over on the table. His eyes couldn't help but stare at the small material being stretched by Wade's big dick. He could feel Wade's hand place his hand in the center of the tights as Cody simply smiled ear to ear.

"What are you waiting on?" Wade smirked leaning back onto his elbows, letting his feet dangle off the edge of the table as he felt Cody's hand massaging him through his trunks. He felt the man's hand reach inside of his trunks pulling his hard body out. He could feel Cody stroking his dick as Wade tilted his head back letting out a loud moan. "Fuck!"

"I take it you haven't been pleased for a long time," Cody smiled not even caring anymore about their deal about switching numbers, he was just happy that he could have Wade's big dick in his hands. "Don't worry you're in good hands."

Wade watched as Cody lowered his head, he first felt Cody's tongue circle around his head before going down on his dick. He felt his body shake as with a few motions Cody had taken Wade's entire dick inside of his mouth before returning to teasing his head. Wade thought back about the bet and how he had to have some kind of proof of what happened, so he quickly reached over to his phone turning the video camera on as he reached back placing it on a nearby shelf so it could capture what would unfold next.

"Someone sure has taught you well Cody," Wade simply smiled feeling the man go up and down on him as Cody's hands massaged his large balls. "Fuck whoever taught you I owe a thank you."

"His name is Randy Orton," Cody smiled up at Wade stroking his dick as he tried to rest his jaw. "He taught be and Ted DiBiase everything we know when we were in Legacy."

"Let me guess Ted is better than you?" Wade teased smiling down at Cody seeing the man glare at him before returning to sucking at Wade's dick. "You should let me fuck you."

He watched Cody stand up from the table before taking off his shirt that he wore; he kicked off his boots, and lastly took off his trunks. Wade eyed the man's dick seeing Cody start to stroke himself, it was much smaller than Wade's but Wade could tell it would still do damage to someone.

"I don't have a condom…" Wade expected Cody to tell him he better go find one, but instead he watched the man lay on the edge of the table as he lifted his legs waiting for Barrett. Wade spat in the palm of his hand rubbing his spit against his dick as he moved in front of Cody, resting the man's legs onto his shoulders as he positioned himself to push inside. "Are you ready?"

Before Cody could say anything he could feel Wade's dick being pushed inside of his ass. His ass was well used over the years, but it had been awhile since Cody was with someone of Barrett's size. So as the man thrust harder and harder inside of him, Cody was quickly reminded of how much a big dick hurt.

"I've only slept with a few people in the last year, most of the time it's been Damien and your dick is sure a nice change. Let's just say Damien isn't as blessed in size as you are," Cody told this to Wade after awhile of continuous fucking as his pain quickly turned to pleasure. He moved his hands to the back of Wade and every time the man would slam into Cody, he would press his nails into Wade's back making the man let out a hiss.

"If you don't move your hands I will make you pay Rhodes," Barrett growled down at Cody seeing the man simply smile as he dug his nails deeper into Barrett's back. "That's it Cody I warned you!"

Wade lifted Cody off the table bouncing the smaller man up and down on his dick as he quickly moved toward the nearest wall he could find slamming Cody against the wall as the man let out a low cry.

"I told you I would make you pay," Wade hissed at Cody as he looked into the man's eyes as he continued to dig into Wade's back and every time he would he would slam Cody harder against the wall. He could quickly tell that his plan to cause pain to Cody was more causing him joy as he watched Cody smile grow and grow. "I think you were with Randy way too long."

"Randy is the kinkiest man alive," Cody smirked between breaths as he moved his hands up into Wade's hair as he now began to tug at his black hair. "You have to learn to love pain with him; he will either bite you or spank you. Either way we loved it!"

"Wade Barrett doesn't play those games," he looked down into Cody's eyes as he quickly moved back to the table as he slammed Cody back down continuing his unforgiving fuck. Wade's eyes closed trying not to focus on the pleasure but on the bet he actually had. This would give him an early five point lead; he was also the first to score which is something to be proud of! Instead of thinking about Cody below him he actually licked his lips at the idea of it being Chris Jericho, CM Punk, or John Cena. God he could see himself fucking those pricks until they couldn't walk the next morning. When it was time for him to cum, he would plaster their faces with his warm, white, sticky cum, mmm he licked his lips at the idea of seeing them covered. He would make them clean each other up as he rested for the next one to take his British cock. He could feel his balls tightening as he was soon greeted to back to reality. "I'm getting close!"

Wade opened his eyes seeing the smaller man looking up at him as he pulled his dick out of Cody's ass. He could tell the man was deeply disappointed, but it was time to wrap this show up.

"Get to your knees and I suggest close your eyes," Wade stroked his dick as Cody slowly got off the table he could tell his ass was hurting, but he simply didn't care. He got close to Cody's face seeing the man stroke his own dick before cumming all over the carpet floor before him. Cody's mouth opened as he tried to catch his breath and right when he did Wade tilted his head back and let out the loud moan. Cum, lots of cum spurted out of him and covered Cody. He shot him in nose, cheek, forehead, the mouth, his whole face was covered in hot cum. Wade watched Cody lick his lips trying to capture as much cum as he could in mouth. "Fuck! You have no idea how long I've held that inside of me."

"Next time you need to get off, please don't be shy," Cody smiled up at Wade as he wiped away the cum from his eyes before lying on his back on the floor. He watched Wade put on his clothes and all Cody could do was smile. "Maybe Damien could join us next time. I know he sure would like to suck on your big dick Wade."

"How about we keep it to just you and me," Wade gave Cody a wink grabbing his phone from the shelf before Cody saw, he stopped the video recording as he grabbed the envelopes from the table. He tossed Cody an envelope while keeping one in his hand as he made his way toward the door. "Good luck tonight, and thank you for my massage."

Cody opened the envelope in his hand seeing it was the one he had from earlier with the number three on the inside. He looked up to Wade in anger as he went to get to his feet realizing his ass was in too much pain.

"We had a deal Barrett!" Cody yelled up at Wade seeing the man open the door and let out a laugh. "I sucked your dick…and let you fuck me. You owe me!"

"I gave you a face full of cum what else do I owe you?" Wade smirked seeing the cum that still covered parts of Cody's face. "Did you really think I would want to go into the Royal Rumble at number three? Damien was right you shouldn't have ever trusted me. You have to agree this sure was fun!"

Wade walked out of the room feeling the cool hallway air hit his sweaty body through his shirt. He made his way through the hallway as he sent out the video to his three opponents. Soon they would realize they shouldn't question that Wade Barrett is the Best in the World.

First I would like to thank everyone for the reviews so far! Please keep them coming! I'm really enjoying this story as you can see two chapters in one day. If you have any ideas please comment or PM me. Not saying that all will be included, but they will be considered!

Wade went all the way in Chapter Two and came all over Cody's face…yum :)! So 5 + 1 = 6 Points for Wade Barrett.

Just a reminder of the point system:

Hand Job: 1 Point

Blow Job: 2 Points

All the Way!: 5 Points

Cum in Someone's Face: 1 Point

Current Standings:

Chris Jericho- 0

Wade Barrett- 6

John Cena- 0

CM Punk- 0


	3. Chapter 3: I Just Need a Good FCK

"Punk it's Heyman…" a deep sigh came from Paul's voice as the chubby balding man walked into CM Punk's hotel room late after the Royal Rumble had ended in disbelief for both men. He felt like he had stood and knocked at the door for ages, but when Punk didn't answer he knew he was going to have to let himself in to check on the now 'former' WWE Champion. He slowly made his way through the darkness of the room; his only guide was the moon light and the loud sobbing coming from the large king sized bed that filled the room. Finally making his way to the edge of the bed, he could see the covers pulled up over Punk as Heyman sat down on the bed reaching his hand out to touch Punk's leg. "I know your upset but listen…"

"No you listen!" Punk snapped back at Heyman sitting up in his bed as he looked at his manger through the little light in the room. His heart was beating what felt like a million miles an hour, he sobbed as he tried to catch his breath from crying for so long. "You said your plan with the Shield would work. This is all your fault!"

"Excuse me, my fault!" Paul yelled back at Punk before reaching over to the table next to the bed as he turned on the bed side lamp. He sighed seeing the red eyes of Punk; he thought his plan of turning off all the lights when the Shield attack would work. He never thought it would lead to CM Punk losing his title after holding it for 434 days. "The man never seems to stop…he's like the Terminator of WWE. I'm sorry you lost your title...but this is far from my fault."

"If you're not going to admit you cost me my title then go the fuck away!" Punk screamed his words at Paul seeing the much older man sit there and stare at him but instead of leaving all Heyman could do was smile. "Are you seriously smiling right now? After everything that happened tonight you choose to smile when I tell you to leave?"

Punk sat up in the bed wanting to reach over and slap the man so hard that he fell to the floor. When he went to raise his arms he saw Heyman reach into his suit pocket pulling out a piece of paper as he tossed it onto Punk's lap.

"I smile Punk because I know you will get your title back, soon I might add," Paul watched Punk eye over the paper as he laid back down into the bed. "We lost a battle tonight Punk, but we haven't lost the war. Trust me when I say Rock will never wrestle again when we are done with him."

"So basically this paper here if I sign it means I will get my rematch at the Elimination Chamber?" Punk looked up to Heyman seeing the man nod as Punk quickly began to shake his head. "No there is no way I can wait till the Elimination Chamber. No way! I want my title rematch tomorrow at Raw!"

"I figured you would say that Punk, but look at yourself," Paul Heyman reached inside his jacket pocket for a pen as he tossed it into Punk's lap. "You have been laying here crying for how long? Do you really think your mentally ready to face someone like Dwayne We need more than a day to come up with the perfect strategy, the strategy to end the career of Dwayne Johnson."

Punk just glared up at Heyman before looking at the sheet of paper before him. He knew Paul had good intentions, but he wanted to get his hands on Dwayne to show him that him winning was nothing but a fluke!

"You don't have to sign it right now, but if you have any brain cells you would realize this is the best idea," Paul stood up from the bed seeing Punk place the paper and pen on the bedside table clearly not sure what he should do. "There was another reason why I came here. I remember you telling me about that bet you got involved with, thinking about that video of Wade pounding Cody gives me a woody."

"If you want the video I can just send it to you Paul…" Punk pointed out as he folded his arms seeing the smirk come across Paul's face. "You are a pig I swear Heyman. All you want is for Wade to pound your ass!"

"Maybe so, but please do send me that video! I'm actually here because you asked me before the match to find you someone for a late night celebration. I figured maybe you could still use someone to take out some emotions on," Paul could quickly tell Punk wasn't in the mood tonight for sex, but he also knew this would be the best medicine. "As your manager I highly advice you to consider having some fun tonight. I know tonight didn't go your way, but you certainly deserve some stress relief."

"I'm not really in the mood for sex…it's been a long night and I just want to go to bed," Punk saw Paul's pleading eyes and he couldn't help but to smirk. Maybe if it was the right person…then just maybe. "Who did you have in mind?"

Heyman moved out of the room and then he quickly returned as Punk heard a commotion at the door. He leaned forward in his bed to see Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns carrying a man who was clearly trying to give a fight to the trio. Finally making their way to the bed, they placed the man on his knees at the front of the bed. Punk couldn't quite tell who the person was but he could see they were white, with a small body and were dressed in a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He watched Paul come around as he pulled the man's hair backwards revealing a gagged Mike the Miz.

"Could be better but not bad," Punk could see the fear in Mike's eyes, he thought about how annoying the man actually was and knew if he wasn't gagged he probably couldn't handle having sex with him. Paul placed a large black bag on the bed that he clearly had to get when he went to get the Shield and Mike. Punk looked up at Heyman confused as he opened the bag and began to go through its contents. "What is all of that stuff?"

"Anything you might need for sex, for starters some restraints," Paul pulled some black cords from the bag as he motioned the shield to raise him off the bed. He quickly made work of removing the jeans and Miz's whitey tighties revealing Miz's privates to Punk who couldn't help but smile. Paul got Miz's shirt off next but he and the shield tied his hands and feet to the cords before securing them on the bed, leaving Miz on all fours with his butt now facing Punk. "I even brought you a video camera to capture all the fun."

Heyman reached back into the bag pulling out a camera as he turned it on and placed in on a desk facing the bed. He watched Punk admire the helpless man before him and he could easily tell he was right about this being the best thing for Punk.

"I think your all set; if you need anything please let me know. You can just call when you're done and I will send the boys to pick him up," Heyman and the Shield began to walk toward the exit before Heyman stopped to face Punk once again. "Please think about the contract I gave you and let me know your decision."

Punk watched the four men walk out of the room, he turned his attention to Miz as the man franticly tried to pull at the restraints while trying to call for help through the gag in his mouth.

"What should I do to you first?" Punk pulled the bag closer to him as he began to look through the insides. He found some boxes of condoms, lube, dildos, even some porn DVDs, but what he found most exciting was a whip at the bottom of the bag. He pulled it out and whipped it into the air hearing a loud crack fill the room. Miz tried more than ever to get out of the restraints, but he was locked into place. "Listen with the night I have I could beat you, make you be my little bitch…anything I wanted."

Punk got up from where he was as he made his way to the front of the bed pulling Miz by the hair to look at him and he could easily see the tears in the man's eyes. He used the other hand to use the whip to run along Miz's back before he threw it into the bag and knocked the big bag to the floor. He sat on the bed next to Mike as the man looked at him out of shock.

"Emotionally and physically I have no energy to top someone tonight," Punk explained to the man as he reached for the gag on Miz's face. "Please do not scream if I pull this off of you. If you do I will have no choice but to hurt you."

Miz quickly nodded as Punk undid the end of the gag letting it fall into his hand before he tossed it into the bag. He looked at Miz almost expecting for him to scream, but to his surprise he didn't.

"Do you plan to let me go?" Miz questioned after a moment of silence seeing the man shake his head making Mike more confused. "If you're not going to torture me...then what are you going to do to me?"

"I know you didn't ask to come here and I'm sorry that they forced you in here like this, but I need a favor to ask…" Punk reached and began to undo the restraints around Miz's wrist seeing the man sit up on his knees. "After tonight…I just need a good fucking. That's all I want is for you to fuck me."

Punk reached out to the man who was trying to get his ankles free as Punk took Miz's penis in his hands giving him a few strokes making it come to life.

"I'll suck you, I'll even pay you," Punk pleaded with Mike stroking his dick more as the man tilted his head back in pleasure. "I'll do anything."

"I wasn't exactly expecting this..." Mike bit down on his bottom lip feeling the blood flowing through his member as he finally felt Punk let him go. He looked into his eyes wanting him to touch him once again. "Help me get out of these restraints and I will see what I can do…"

Punk reached behind Miz feeling his penis press against his stomach as he reached around and undid the last two restraints. Punk pointed for Miz to lay on his back as his hand quickly went to work stroking Mike.

"Now you talked about sucking me, not just jacking my dick," Mike pointed out to the man seeing the smirk come across his face as he watched him slither backwards onto his stomach. Miz felt Punk's tongue slither down his shaft sending thrills throughout his body as he now felt Punk's mouth bobbing up and down. "I take it this isn't your first time?"

"That easy to tell?" Punk winked up at Miz before licking down the sides of the penis before him. Mike had to be around seven inches, not the biggest Punk had ever been with, but at this moment he didn't care. "I take it when I do this it's your sweet spot…"

Punk placed his tongue at the top of Miz's head and went all the way down the vein filled penis until he reached his balls. He could hear a whimper escape Miz's mouth as he licked back up to the top.

"Your tongue is just..." Miz moaned during breaths looking down at Punk seeing him sucking away at his body. "Just amazing…"

Punk continued his steady work until every inch of Mike's penis was clearly covered in saliva. He stood up from the bed as he pulled off the shirt he wore before pulling off his white briefs revealing his dick to the Miz who instantly licked at his lips.

"Don't get any ideas, I just want you to fuck me that's it," Punk reaffirmed his plans to Mike who he could clearly tell was sad he wouldn't get a chance to please Punk like he pleased Miz. Punk moved to the bed getting on his hands and knees as he simply looked at Mike as if he was ready for his next move. "Condoms are in the bag."

Mike stroked his dick as he reached into the black bag next to the bed pulling out a condom, quickly opening it as he rolled it onto his skin. He moved behind Punk as he grabbed the older man's butt admiring it before positioning himself to enter Punk. With a quick push Mike could hear a moan come from Punk's mouth as he kept pushing until he was firmly inside of the man.

"You alright?" Mike asked as Punk quickly shook his head as Miz laid on top of the man's back using his hips to push back and forth. "Are you sure you don't want me to help you get off? Because I really wouldn't mind helping you get off."

"I'm sure," Punk sighed wishing he left the gag on Mike. He could feel the man kissing at his neck and shoulders as he talked about how great Punk's ass felt. Punk just simply wasn't in the mood; all he wanted was a hard fuck. A hard fuck so he could forget about his horrible night, was that too much to ask for? "Has anyone ever told you that you're the best in bed?"

After what felt like forever of Mike talking while he pounded Punk, he used the words to hopefully end Mike's night. Punk had certainly had better, one's that didn't talk so much, but it was a nice fuck to end his night.

"I don't want to stop; I just want to stay inside your warm ass forever!" Mike moaned feeling Punk clinch his muscles around his body. He could feel the build coming and he soon knew it would be over. "Fuck!"

With that Punk felt Mike slam into one last time as he heard the man pant behind his ear before pulling out and lying next to Punk on the bed. Punk rolled over on his back seeing the pleased eyes of Mike as he saw the man's chest beating up and down.

"If you give me a minute I think I could go again…" Punk heard the words as he felt Mike's hand move to his thigh, rubbing it softly. "I know what you said…but maybe you could change your mind about letting me giving you a hand."

Punk could feel Mike's hand reach around the base of his dick slowly jerking at him. Most of the time he wouldn't mind a free hand…or mouth to help him get off, but after losing the thing that meant the most to him he simply wasn't in the mood. He got what he wanted for Mike and now it was time for him to leave.

"Remember that whip? If you don't want the biggest beating ever I suggest you take your hand off and get out!" Punk glared at Mike seeing the confused look as the man began to get his clothes on before moving toward the doors. "Thanks for the fuck."

"Anytime you need someone to bang you..." Mike looked back at Punk seeing the smirk that came across his face. "Or maybe a way to help you get off, just give me a call."

Punk moved up the bed as he laid on top of the covers with his head on the pillows. His night sure had been one for the record books. He could feel his dick standing up before him, but he simply didn't care tonight. Turning on his side his eyes caught the glimpse of the camera staring back at him. He realized that everything that had happened had been recorded. A smile came over his face as he now knew that maybe he lost his title tonight, but because of Mike he was now five points in this bet.

"Maybe tonight wasn't a complete loss."

Well folks with three chapters into this story here's how the standings look so far.

Wade Barrett- 6

CM Punk- 5

John Cena- 0

Chris Jericho- 0

Just a reminder of the point system:

Hand Job: 1 Point

Blow Job: 2 Points

All the Way!: 5 Points

Cum in Someone's Face: 1 Point

Who will be next? Will Wade or Punk score again or will Cena and Jericho have a shot to even things up?

Post your comments for who you want to see/who you think will be in the next chapter!

Thank you for all the wonderful comments that everyone has posted. I am keeping thought on all of your suggestions for the story. So please keep them coming!


	4. Chapter 4: It's RYBACK!

"Don't even start with me. I lasted way longer than you…" Cody Rhodes slurred his words seeing his friend and tag team partner Damien Sandow sit down at the bar next to him. Cody took the drink as he chugged the rest of the glass down slamming it on the bar. "Get me another…or yet make it two…"

"I think you have had enough," Damien reminded his friend instructing the bartender to not bring him another. "I think it's about time we take you up to your room."

"No…no I have to do something," Cody pushed Damien away as his friend tried to help him stand up from the bar. Cody's world was a big blur, his head felt like it was about to spin off, but as he looked across the big bar it was easy to find who he was looking for. "He screwed me..hard…like so so hard. Like hard."

Damien grabbed Cody by the arm shaking his head in disgust of how drunk Cody actually had become. He looked up seeing Wade Barrett talking to a few other wrestlers, and he remembered how Wade was trying to scam his friend into giving up his spot at the Rumble. Not knowing what actually went down, he assumed Wade tried to get money from Cody but his friend was clearly too smart to take a deal like Wade offered.

"Let's just go to our room and you can complain all you want," Damien tried to insist to Cody as he tried to lead him toward the exit. "He's an English idiot; there is no reason to get yourself upset over him."

"Well it's too late for that!" Cody stumbled forward as he pushed his friend away from him. He slowly moved across the room before finally reaching where Wade stood with his group. Cody pressed his finger into Wade's back pressing into it before the much bigger man turned around. "You owe me your spot at the…Rumble. Now I want it..or else!"

Damien stood a few steps back seeing Wade laugh at the drunk man before him as he saw Cody press his finger back into Wade's back.

"I let you fuck me…now you owe me that spot or else I will have to hurt you with one of these," Cody held up his fist in the air as Wade turned back around giving Cody a push backwards making him fall right into the arms of Damien. "Hey now I wasn't even ready!"

"I think it's time you took that bloody idiot to bed!" Wade laughed as he starred down at the two men before him seeing Damien try his best to hold Cody back. "When he sobers up ask him which felt better being eliminated number twelve or having my big dick inside of his ass!"

Damien looked down at Cody seeing how angry he was toward Wade and it all started to make sense. Wade had sex with Cody promising him a better spot when in reality that was the last thing on his mind.

"You think you're so great Barrett don't you?" Damien spat at Wade seeing the much bigger man simply smile. "Your day will come Barrett. I will make sure you pay for what you have done to my friend."

Damien gave Wade one final last glare as pulled Cody who was now in and out of sleeping, out of the bar into a hallway inside the hotel that all of the wrestlers were staying at tonight. He pulled him over to the elevator doors pushing the button as he stood waiting for the doors to open.

"You think your all talk don't you Damien!" Wade Barrett spat coming up from behind Damien as he felt the bigger man push him forward. Damien's eyes got big feeling him and Cody being pushed toward the elevator doors, but in that split second the doors open as the two spilled into the elevator floor. "You two are so pathetic!"

Damien looked over at his friend who was face down as he quickly turned him over so he could breathe while he made sure Cody was alright. He looked up at Wade who casually walked into the elevator as the doors closed behind him.

"Tell me one reason why I shouldn't beat your bloody ass for threatening me?" Wade looked down at Damien, but instead of Damien being scarred like he thought, he saw the man get to his feet pushing Wade backwards. "Someone sure has no sense of fear does he?"

Wade simply laughed at Damien before he stepped forward pushing Damien as hard as he could seeing him slam into the wall with a thud. Wade made his way over as he pushed the palm of his huge hand into the man's face below him. He pushed his head against the wall as he felt the man trying to push him away.

"Your nothing but a bully Wade," Damien glared up at the man as Wade finally let him go. Damien slowly slid to the floor hearing the man laugh above him. "What kind of person picks a fight with someone carrying a drunk person?"

"Someone who simply doesn't care," Wade smirked as he looked over at the numbers to the floors of the hotel, pushing the floor twenty one knowing that all three men were on that floor. "I'll make you a deal Damien, a deal you won't want to refuse."

"I don't make deals with scum like you," Damien saw Wade clench his fist as he looked between him and Cody's body. "After everything you have caused to Cody…how can you expect me to make a deal with someone like you?"

"It's very simply Damien you can either work off your threats you made toward me the easy way…or we can do it the hard way," Wade pounded his fist into his palms seeing the concern in Damien's eyes. "Which will you have it?"

"If you think I'm going to sleep with you…" Damien began as he used the wall to get to his feet. "I suggest you get your head examined. I'm not afraid to fight you!"

"If it's a fight you want…" Wade smirked looking up as the elevator number's clicked from ten to eleven. "I'll make this quick for you."

With one punch Wade sent Damien's head bouncing off the back of the elevator wall. Damien tried to swing to hit Wade, but every swing he tried Wade hit him ten times harder right in the jaw. Wade stepped back seeing blood now dripping down the sides of Damien's face. He smiled at his work as he slammed one last fist shot into Damien making the man fall against the wall. Wade was quick to press his palm back against Damien's head, hearing the man whimper below him as Wade pressed his head harder into the wall.

"Next time you threaten Wade Barrett I suggest you have work on your fighting skills," Wade watched the man fall to the floor face first. He looked up as the doors to the twenty first floor finally opened. Wade looked down at the damage before him before laughing as he stepped out leaving a bloody Damien lying next to Cody.

Damien's world was spinning all around him, he tried to get to his feet but instantly knew he should just stay put. He felt pain up and down his head and face, he couldn't believe he let Wade do this to him. He knew he would have to get back at Wade for hurting him and Cody, but what could he do?

"Both of these are so hot," Cena licked his lips as his laptop rested on his lap. He could hear the shower going on in the distance, so he knew he only had a short time to enjoy the videos that were sent to him before he was disrupted. "I so wish I could be Cody right now!"

John turned up the volume a little bit as he focused in on Wade pounding Cody's ass. He would watch a few minutes of that video before switching to Punk and Miz having sex. All of this was simply a dream to him!

"Are you seriously watching porn?" John's eyes got big as he looked up from the laptop seeing Ryback before him making him jump. He saw the water that covered his skin with the only thing he had on was a towel covering his waist. "I was literally in there five minutes…"

"They were sent to me so I couldn't help but watch them," John blushed quickly exiting out of the videos before Ryback heard any more. He could see Ryback smirk as the large man sat on the adjacent queen sized bed before he reached for his suitcase between the two beds. "Sorry if I made this awkward.."

"Nothing to feel awkward about, I think everyone watches porn at some point," Ryback assured John seeing the relived look on his roommate's face. "It sounded like it was pretty hot to me. Anyone I would find hot?"

"Well actually…" John pressed the play button on the Wade Barrett video turning the screen toward Ryback seeing the smile come across his face. "I also have one of The Miz and CM Punk."

"Just seeing Wade dominate Cody was enough for me," Ryback rubbed at the towel that covered his manhood feeling it sticking straight out as he slowly rubbed at his dick. "Would it be awkward if I helped myself? Of course I wouldn't mind if you needed to as well…that video sure made me hot and bothered."

"Go for it," Cena smirked hoping to see a glimpse of Ryback's big dick that everyone talked about, but the man quickly slid under the covers before reaching down as he pulled out the towel and tossed it across the room. John turned the laptop toward himself once again, but instead of watching the screen he couldn't help but to watch Ryback stroke himself. He licked his lips at the idea of seeing what was hidden underneath the covers. John could see Ryback's hand starting to slow down after a few minutes of watching, and he couldn't help but to feel disappointed that it was already starting to end. At that moment, John wanted to catch the facial expressions of Ryback when he came; instead he looked up to Ryback's eyes glaring back at him.

"It seems to me that you're more interested in what's going on over here then what's going on in that video," Ryback couldn't help but to point out the obvious seeing Cena's eyes get big as Ryback pushed down the covers to just under his belly button, giving Cena a nice tease. "Maybe I could use an extra hand…"

John licked his lips at the idea of helping Ryback get off, and he realized this would be a perfect chance for him to score in his bet. He looked down at his computer quickly pausing the video as he turned on the webcam, he pulled back up the paused video so Ryback wouldn't notice he was videotaping what was about to unfold.

"I've heard you have a nice dick Ryback," Cena licked his lips leaving the laptop facing the other bed as he stood up revealing him wearing a pair of white boxers that stood straight out in the center because of how hard Cena had become. He moved over toward the side of the bed, moving his hand to pull down the bed sheets only for Ryback to hold them into place. "Come on you have to stop teasing me."

"Who says you get to walk over here and suck Ryback's cock? You have to work for it!" Ryback smiled at Cena feeling the man grab onto Ryback though the sheets making him let out a hiss. "If you want to see then you will have to agree to do something for me."

"Anything!" Cena quickly announced using his hand to stroke the large dick between the sheets as he felt Ryback pull up the sheets further toward his chest. "I will do anything if you will stop moving that sheet up more!"

"Look down at the end of the bed," Ryback instructed Cena as the man looked down seeing the larger man's feet before him. "I love the feeling of when a man's dick slides in between my toes…while his lips are locked around my dick."

"Are you serious?" John couldn't help but laugh at the request looking up to the serious eyes of Ryback starring back at him. "I've never had someone jack me off with their feet…"

"There's a first for everything," Ryback simply said watching Cena stand up from the bed as the man pulled off his boxers tossing them to the floor. "Come here."

John did as he was told, moving so Ryback could grasp his seven inch dick in his hand. He could feel Ryback's large hand move up and down before the man spit into his palm rubbing it all over John's penis.

"I think you're ready now," John made his way to the end of the bed as he grabbed Ryback's foot spreading the big toe and the toe next to it apart before sliding his dick between the opening of the toes. Cena let out a loud moan feeling Ryback's toes clinch around his dick as Cena moved his hips forward occasionally feeling Ryback's toe nails scrap again his skin. "Most men I've been with say this is better than any hand job."

Ryback smiled down at John, he loved when he clinched his toes together seeing the man's eyes close before letting a moan escape his lips. Watching and feeling Cena masturbate with his feet; he knew it was time for his turn to feel some pleasure.

"How about you put those lips to work," Ryback grabbed the sheet as he tossed what was covering his body to the side. John's blue eyes got big; he swore he saw drool coming from his mouth as the man before him admired his big dick. "Now I hope you can get all nine inches inside of you."

"I would love to try," Cena licked at his lips taking his hand as he slowly stroked from base of Ryback. He admired the large penis before him as he tried to figure out where he wanted to start. Ryback's dick had a very large head, all the way down was covered in hot veins, and sitting at the bottom were two huge balls waiting to be pleased. "Where to start…"

John cleared his throat as he leaned down and licked around the head of Ryback. He looked up at the man smiling down at him as John took a deep breath and opened his mouth as wide as he possibly could. Ryback's penis wasn't just big in length it was also big in width making John have to stop half way down before having to come up for air.

"Come on Johnny Boy I've had many inexperienced guys take more than that," Ryback placed his hand on the back of John's head trying to force the man to take him once again. "I've heard the talk around the locker room. I've heard what you did to Batista's dick, so don't be a pussy now!"

"I guess my reputation gets around," John winked up at Ryback as he opened his mouth again feeling Ryback's dick go further into his throat, but not all the way down like the bigger man wanted. Every time he tried with the help of Ryback's hand he would get down further and further, each time Ryback would clinch John's dick harder and harder between his toes. He was in heaven!

"Rest your mouth and use just your tongue while I finish you off," Ryback instructed as John pulled away from his big dick. He smirked, seeing John rub at his jaw before the man began to lick up and down his shaft. "Now just relax."

Ryback clinched his toes harder and harder moving his feet up and down as he could hear the man moan between licks. He kept this movement up for a few moments until he could feel John grasp on to his big thighs as the warm liquid now covered his feet.

"Have you ever eaten your own cum before John?" Ryback questioned seeing the former champion simply shake his head as Ryback pointed to his feet. "Well I need you to clean up that mess you made and I will only take you using your mouth."

John sat up as he tried to catch his breath from the intense cum shot that Ryback gave him before he slowly moved down to the end of the bed. He looked up at the cum covered toes and foot of Ryback and realized he would be performing two firsts. For one he never had eaten his own cum before, but for two he never had licked toes before but seeing the big man starring down at him he knew he couldn't disappoint!

"How does it taste?" Ryback teased John feeling the man's tongue dart from his foot to between his toes. Ryback watched John lick his lips as the man sat up and eyed over Ryback's dick. "I want to fuck you Cena…now!"

Cena crawled up on his knees on the bed next to Ryback. Ryback shook his head as the large man stood up from the bed seeing the confused look John gave him.

"I want you over here Cena," Ryback moved to the empty wall across from the beds that separated the bathroom to the big room. Cena quickly moved from the bed as he now stood in front of Ryback. "You should know I'm rough Cena…real rough."

"The rougher the better," Cena said feeling Ryback push him hands first up against the wall. He felt the man move behind him as Ryback spread John's cheeks getting ready to penetrate. "Wait!"

The word startled Ryback seeing the man turn around and he could tell by the look of Cena he was worried about something.

"Maybe we could do this on the bed…" Cena looked back seeing the laptop that faced the bed. He knew he had to capture the sex on video or it wouldn't count. John looked up at Ryback seeing the bigger man shake his head. "I'll make it worth it to you…"

"I like you right here," Ryback smirked pushing Cena back against the wall and this time he instantly began to push inside of John as the man below him let out a loud moan. "Buckle up Cena it's time to take you for a ride!"

Ryback kept his hands right at John's hips as he slammed into the man over and over again. Each time he could feel most of his dick slide right in to John before he'd pull it out and slam it right back into John.

"You have an amazing ass Cena," Ryback closed his eyes focusing on his thrusts as he heard the man's moans fill his ears. "How does it feel to have a big man like me inside of you Cena?"

"Just don't stop!" Cena begged the man still thinking in the back of his head about getting Ryback to the bed. "I wish I could lay on my back and face you while you fucked me…"

Ryback slammed into John one last time before pulling out the man hearing a slight whimper come from John as every inch was pulled out.

"You want to face me while I fuck you?" Ryback hissed smacking John on the ass before reaching down as he picked up the man before picking him up and dropping him down on the bed. He flipped the man over as he pulled John to the end of the bed with his ass hanging over the edge. Ryback lifted John's legs up on his shoulders as he leaned down positioning himself between Cena's ass cheeks. "You better hold on Cena."

Ryback grunted as he pushed inside John once again, he could feel John's hands grasp at his back while he slammed harder and harder into the man. Ryback kept his aggressive act up as each time he would slam into John the bed would hit the wall with a loud bang.

"Why haven't I fucked you sooner?" Ryback moaned his words closing his eyes as he focused on the pleasure he felt sliding in and out of the former champion. Ryback could feel his body tense up and after several minutes of pounding John he knew the fun soon would end. "God I'm close John!"

John used his ass to clench around the large man hearing the man's breath deepen before Ryback's body tightened up. John watched Ryback's eyes open seeing the man look into his eyes before a loud grunt escaped his lips. At that moment he felt a warm wave begin to fill his ass, before Ryback slowly pulled out as he rested his chest on Cena's.

"Damn you are amazing. That dick of yours…" John smiled up at Ryback as the man simply smirked before lying next to John in the bed. "I think my ass is going to be worn out for while after that."

"So are you saying you don't want to go again?" Ryback smirked feeling his chest rise and fall as he looked at Cena. "I was hoping to go again in a few…"

"How can I say no after that?" Cena eyed Ryback over before looking at the laptop in the other bed. He thought he would be sending the others one video, but if Ryback wants to go again he sure wouldn't stop the man!

Here are the latest standings after chapter 4!

Wade Barrett- 6

CM Punk- 5

John Cena- 5

Chris Jericho- 0

Just a reminder of the point system:

Hand Job: 1 Point

Blow Job: 2 Points

All the Way!: 5 Points

Cum in Someone's Face: 1 Point

* * *

I just want to say sorry for taking so long to update this story. I had actually started the two parts back after I finished my last chapter, but I had such a hard time finishing it up. So I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks to everyone for reviewing...if I ever need inspiration I love to go back and read reviews so thank you everyone!

The race to Best in the World has gotten even closer with Cena's five points. Will Jericho get into the race or will we see one of the other three men add to their totals? Stay tuned..and let me know who you think will be in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: A Sweaty Massage

"Come on now hold it up right!" Punk yelled out to one of the Shield members as each stood around Punk with small punching bags in their hands. Punk was working out as he prepared for his match at Elimination Chamber and the Shield was now his new assistants. He would punch a few times into one bag before ending up kicking a round house kick into another Shield member bag, usually sending the smaller members backwards. "You better hold it right this time! You hear me?"

Punk glared at Seth Rollins as the man used all of his strength as Punk struck the bag again; luckily for Seth he held his ground.

"About time you get it right!" Punk snapped feeling his chest beating up and down from his work out. He could hear some clapping coming from behind him as he turned to see his manager Paul Heyman standing before them. "Do you realize you were supposed to be here over an hour ago?"

Paul Heyman acted unfazed by Punk's snippy remarks as he motioned the three Shield members to leave for a break.

"I had stuff to attend to, stuff for you I might add," Paul smirked watching as Punk grabbed his water from the floor before taking a squirt and tossing it aside. "I see you like the gym I rented for you?"

"It's nice," Punk crossed his arms looking around at all the gym equipment before glaring back at Heyman. "It doesn't excuse you for being so late. Do you realize that the Elimination Chamber is only a few weeks away? We need to finish our plan to take out Dwayne!"

"All in good time," Paul smirked as Punk seeing the glare the man gave him as he grabbed a punching bag before slamming it into Heyman's chest. Paul grasped the bag in his hands, shaking his head as he watched Punk starting to back up for a kick. "Do I look like the kind of person who should be holding on to one of these?"

"You're late it's the least you can do," Punk snapped as he slammed a kick hard into the bag sending the larger man backwards. Punk moved quickly as he tried to kick the bag again before Heyman moved behind one of the work out benches. "I suggest you learn we do things on my time not yours Heyman!"

"But listen I have a good reason why I'm late!" Paul pleaded with Punk dropping the bag to the ground as Punk inched closer to the man. "Do you really want to kick my head off? What will that leave you with?"

"You better have a good excuse Heyman or you will be seeing kicks toward your head for the rest of the night!" Punk hissed at his manager taking the moment to sit on the work out bench before him as he glared up at Heyman. "Well?"

"I know you have been working so hard to get ready for this match," Heyman held up his hands as he slowly moved in front of Punk. "So I figured you could use some relaxation, you need some kind of rest you know. So I hired someone to give you a massage, it's all set up in the back for you."

Punk sat a moment in silence looking up at Heyman, thinking about his body and he realized how banged up he was since he first won the title a long time ago. Maybe some rest and relaxation could help him focus to beat the Rock.

"Maybe I don't give you enough credit Heyman," Punk simply smiled as he stood up from the bench. He ran his hand on the back of his neck, thinking about all the pain he felt throughout his body. "A massage would do me wonders."

"Go enjoy yourself, remember to relax!" Heyman couldn't help but smile at his client as Punk reached out and patted Heyman on the shoulder. "I'm going to go and work some ideas through the Shield, so if you need anything you know where I will be."

Punk began to walk toward the back as he looked down at himself thinking about his workout he had just been through. He wore a white tank top, a pair of black shorts, but he could still feel the sweat that covered his body. He smirked knowing that the person do this massage wouldn't be expecting someone covered in sweat.

"By the way," Heyman said making Punk snap out of what he was thinking as he turned to look at his manager. "I handpicked the person giving you a massage, so I'm sure you will enjoy it very much."

Shaking his head, Punk could imagine walking in there to find a small crazy Japanese woman, who would chop at his back a million times. Not the kind of massage he was thinking about!

Punk opened the door leading into the back room as he saw a man with his back to him at one side of the room. He slowly closed the door behind him as he looked around the large room that Heyman had set up. The room was clearly some kind of yoga class room that was now transformed with a massage table and a few shelves with different kinds of massage oils and treatments. His attention quickly turned to the man who was turned away from him. He could tell he was bald, he looked very muscular through the tight shirt that he wore, and he also wore a tight pair of shorts making his ass look so perfect to Punk. Maybe Heyman did find the perfect person to give him a massage!

"I guess you're here to give me a massage…" Punk began moving slowly toward the massage table. "Just to let you know if you didn't already know, I was a WWE Champion for 434 days. Let this be a privilege to you. So if you are expecting some kind of tip from me you will be very disappointed in the end."

"You smug American's, thinking you're so great," Punk could hear a man laugh in a thick accent that he could barely make out. "No wonder Dwayne beat you, I bet it was because you're so stupidly arrogant."

Punk was ready to walk over and attack the person from behind. He could feel his chest start to rise and fall as the man finally turned around revealing himself to Punk.

"Antonio Cesaro?" Punk looked confused as the man brought his hands together preparing himself for this massage. "Heyman is a dead man, there is no way you are trained to give people massages!"

"Unlike you Americans, in Europe we thrive ourselves to learn all sorts of trades. You would be surprised what these hands are capable of," Antonio simply smiled at Punk as he gestured him toward the table. "Now if you would like to undress and get under the sheet, I will step out in the hallway for you."

"Don't bother," Punk simply said not knowing if he should truly trust someone like Antonio, but he quickly reached down and pulled off his sweaty shirt tossing it aside before reaching down to his shorts as he pulled them and his underwear off in a quick motion. He stood in front of Antonio for a moment as the man's eyes quickly went to Punk's dick. Punk couldn't help but smirk as he moved up onto the table; Punk laid his stomach on top of the sheets so his bubble butt was fully exposed. "I hope you don't mind a little sweat. I've been training all afternoon."

"A little?" Antonio rolled his eyes seeing Punk was still covered in sweat, but his eyes kept focused on the round bottom Punk had. "Now what parts of your body would you like me to focus on?"

"My shoulders and my back need the most work," Punk smiled feeling his face flat against a pillow as he closed his eyes feeling Antonio squirting some warming liquid on his back before starting to work his magic. Antonio worked his hands deep into Punk's shoulders before moving down the man's back stopping right before he reached the man's ass. "Gosh maybe I have under estimated you."

"Feeling good?" Antonio smirked, watching Punk shake his head as he kept his hands pressed hard into Punk's skin. He could hear the occasional moan from Punk, and each time he heard the moans escape Punk's mouth it began to get harder and harder to focus on his task at hand. His mind began to think about getting on top of the table as he slammed his dick into Punk's tight ass. "Is there any where else you would like me to focus on?"

"Maybe my shoulders some more," Punk peaked his head to the side feeling Antonio's hand press into his shoulders. He could see the man licking his lips as he admired Punk's body, Punk watched Antonio move toward the top of the table to get a better feel for the massage. Now standing before him was Antonio's tight shorts with a long shaft sticking down the side of the tight clothing. The sight alone was an instant turn on for Punk as he smirked at the idea he had in his head. "Maybe I could have you work on the front side."

"What's been bothering you on that side?" Antonio questioned as he watched Punk flip over on the table. His eyes got big as he looked down the table seeing Punk's body standing before him. He licked his lips wanting to taste what was before him, but he quickly remembered to turn his attention back to Punk's face. "Would you like me to start with your arms?"

"If you don't know what I want you to work on then we are going to be having some big issues," Punk smirked reaching out as he caressed the front of Antonio's shorts making the man let out a hiss. "I can tell you need some help too Antonio don't you?"

"You have no idea," Antonio whimpered as Punk let his dick go. "I can tell you need it yourself. I know a lot of ways I can help you with that Punk."

"How about for starters you get out of those clothes and get your ass up here," Punk watched as Antonio stripped his clothes as fast he could before moving up onto the table. He placed his knees on each side of Punk's head, and his hands on each side of his legs. Antonio lowered his head to taste Punk as he felt the man's lips wrap around his skin. A muffled moan escaped each man's mouth as they began to work up and down the other's shaft. "Damn Antonio you sure know how to work your mouth!"

Each man focused on pleasing one another, Punk kept his lips tight around the European as every chance he could he would take Antonio's entire eight inch dick inside of his mouth. Antonio kept up his work going between Punk's shaft and the big balls that Punk had between his legs. He would lick down the shaft before licking around Punk's balls sending the man into a frenzy.

"I must say Punk I haven't seen a fine American dick in quite a long time," Antonio smirked as he stuck his tongue out to run around Punk's head. He took his hand as he wrapped it around Punk's shaft, jacking the man for a moment as he focused on the pleasure he was getting for the man. "Let me guess this isn't your first time?"

"I guess you can say that," Punk smirked as he rested his jaw using his hand to jack Antonio. Punk opened his mouth to go back to work on the man as a knock on the door was soon opened with Heyman standing before them with his jaw on the floor. "Heyman!"

Antonio looked up to see Paul Heyman standing before him as he jumped off the table grabbing his shirt to cover himself. He looked between the two men, his chest beating up and down by being startled by the man.

"I sure wasn't expecting this when I hired Antonio to give you a massage..." Heyman shook his head seeing Punk sit up on his elbows seeing the angry look on Punk's face. "I guess what I can tell you can wait."

Heyman began to back toward the door looking between the two men. He secretly wished he could have both of them in his mouth, or maybe he could suck on one as the other pounded him from behind! At least he would get some hot things to think about when he masturbated tonight!

"Heyman wait," Punk called out to his manager seeing the confused look on Antonio's face. "Do you have your phone on you?"

Heyman reached in his pocket to pull out his phone seeing the smile on Punk's face as Heyman thought back to the bet Punk was involved with.

"Do you need a cameraman? I sure wouldn't mind watching you two mess around!" Heyman looked between the two men as Antonio quickly backed up shaking his head. "Come on Antonio it will only stay between us."

"There is no way you are recording me in some kind of porn video," Antonio tried to back up further as Punk quickly grabbed his hand stopping the man's escape. "This European has far much more class than that."

"Just for a little bit," Punk pleaded with the man as the man let out a sigh before dropping the shirt he was using to cover himself. He moved to get back on the table before seeing Punk motion him toward the foot of the bed. "Heyman is paying you to give me the massage right? So why don't you work on me for now."

Antonio did as he was instructed, moving toward the end of the table as he leaned down taking Punk back inside of his mouth.

"I must say this is one of the hottest video's I have shot in a long time," Heyman said holding up his phone as he walked around the room capturing what Antonio was doing to Punk. He could see Punk's eyes were tightly shut, the man bit at his lip as pleasure overcame his body. Heyman used the camera to scan up and down Punk's bare body before focusing the attention back on Antonio. He was glad Punk needed him to stay, but secretly he was jealous of Antonio getting to pleasure the former champion. "He sure has a hot mouth doesn't he?"

Punk let out a hiss feeling Antonio take him fully inside of his mouth; he opened his eyes seeing the man's face pressed hard against his body before pulling out as air began to fill his mouth again.

"Maybe you should try that again," Heyman insisted seeing Antonio look up at him as the man licked his lips. "Punk was sure enjoying that special kind of treatment."

Without saying a work Antonio went back down Punk's shaft taking him all the way inside once again. He used his hands to massage Punk's balls as he could hear the man letting out a few choice cuss words from the pleasure. Antonio kept up his work, pleasuring Punk with his mouth over and over again as the man began to moan louder and louder.

"Fuck!" Punk whimpered feeling Antonio tongue at his head as he grabbed at the sheets holding on to them as tight as he could. He could feel pressure building up his body. He let out one last moan, feeling his body come off the table as his warm milk flooded Antonio's mouth. Lying back for a moment, he felt his chest moving up and down as he looked down seeing Antonio finishing cleaning up his manhood. "You sure know how to work that mouth."

"Now it's time for you to finish working yours," Antonio licked his lips as Punk sat up and moved down from the table. He closed his eyes waiting for Punk to start to please him once again, after waiting a few moments he opened his eyes he saw Heyman opening the door while Punk finished getting dressed in his sweaty clothing. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Thanks for the great massage," Punk winked at Antonio moving toward the door as he stopped to turn to face the man. "It was fun while it lasted."

"You can't be serious?" Antonio hissed sitting up on the table as Punk simply shrugged his shoulders at the man. "Then you better give me my money that I'm owed!"

"How much did you say you would pay him?" Punk looked to Heyman as the man whispered into Punk's ear. Punk shook his head letting out a laugh as he looked back at the naked man. "I think you have had more than a hundred dollars worth of my cum down your throat. So why should we pay you anything?"

"This is bullshit!" Antonio yelled leaping from the table as he charged at the duo. "You two better pay me my money!"

"Or what?" Punk laughed turning to walk out of the room as Antonio grabbed him by the arm turning him back around. Punk gave the man a push backwards as he turned and lifted his leg off the ground kicking the man square in the side of the face. Punk saw the naked man hit the floor with a thud and he couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks for the video by the way; I'm sure it will go great in my collection."

Antonio after a few moments sat up from the ground as he grabbed at his head feeling the pain from the kick. He couldn't believe Punk would just leave him like that, and he refused to pay him? Antonio knew he would be seeing the former champion again real soon!

I know...I know it's been FOREVER since I posted a new chapter. Sorry everyone! But I promise I will be posting more chapters in the coming days/weeks! First let's start off by getting to the standings!

**After Chapter 5-**

Wade Barrett- 6

CM Punk- 7

John Cena- 5

Chris Jericho- 0

Just a reminder of the point system:

Hand Job: 1 Point

Blow Job: 2 Points

All the Way!: 5 Points

Cum in Someone's Face: 1 Point

CM Punk now has taken the lead! Who will rise to the occasion to try to take the lead away from Punk? Will Jericho finally get a chance to make a score? Stay tuned to find out!

Thanks again for the all the reviews and follows! Please keep them coming :)!

Most of you may know I used to own a few wrestling slash sites. It was a LONG time again when I was first starting out. I was thinking about doing some kind of wrestling slash site. If anyone is interested please let me know! Stay tuned for more info...


	6. Chapter 6: Bouncy Blonde

**Story Note**: This is right after the 02/11/13 Raw

"How is this even right Booker?" A sweaty Dolph Ziggler pleaded with the man as he burst into his office seeing the man sitting on a black leather couch. "I got Jericho fired months ago! Yet he's in the Elimination Chamber Match and I'm not?"

"I can understand your heated Dolph," Booker raised his hands getting up from the couch see the man pull at his blonde locks in frustration. "He won his match and you didn't, it's as simple as that Dolph."

"You don't understand Booker!" Dolph hissed at the GM as he grabbed at Booker's shirt pulling him forward. "Put me in that match Booker now! I will beat that washed up Canadian and send him home for good!"

"Listen player you better back up out of here before you get yourself in a world of trouble," Booker pushed Dolph backwards until the man reached his office door. The blonde man glared at the man before him as he turned and walked out the door. "And if you come back I will make sure you never work in this company again sucka!"

Dolph stormed his way through the hallway; obviously if Booker wouldn't listen to him he would find someone who would! Maybe Vince McMahon or even his son in law Triple H would work. Just as long as it's someone who was over Booker!

"Are you okay?" a voice came from someone as Dolph stormed through the hallway. He wasn't even going to stop until he heard the voice again. "Dolph will you stop!"

"AJ listen this is a bad time," Dolph turned his head seeing the brunette talking to one of the crew members as she moved her attention toward Dolph. "I need to get this fixed now! I'm going to go find Vince or Paul and make sure Jericho isn't working for this company ever again!"

"I think you need to calm down," AJ pleaded with Dolph grabbing him by the arm seeing his redden face as he turned more to face her. "Tell you what how about we go back to the hotel and I set you up a long bubble bath? I'll even send Langston over; he's been craving your dick all day. I swear that's all that man talks about."

"That sounds nice, but right now my only concern is Jericho," Dolph grabbed AJ's hand tossing it beside as he moved to turn around to start walking again as he ran right into someone who was standing behind him. "Watch where you're going idiot!"

Dolph focused his eyes seeing the short blonde spiky haired man before him as he gave the man a hard shove away from him.

"Well it's nice to see you too Ziggy," Chris Jericho smiled at the man before him looking the man up and down who only wore his wrestling trunks from Raw while Jericho was now dressed in a shirt and jeans. "How's the pretty boy doing today?"

"Fuck you Jericho," Dolph clinched his teeth in a hiss feeling AJ grabbing at his arm from behind as he pulled away from her before placing his finger in the center of Jericho's chest. "I deserve to be in that Elimination Chamber match Jericho not you! Trust me when I say I will have it and you will be back singing songs in your stupid band."

"You know Dolph I couldn't help but to over hear your conversation you were having about me, and I hate to be the one of bad news but Vince and Paul have already left for the night. So what's the pretty boy's plan now?" Chris smirked seeing Dolph turning redder and redder by the moment as he felt the man's finger turn into a fist on his chest. "I'll tell you what though; when I become a World Champion once again maybe I will let you carry my bags so you know what it's like to carry a World title because you and your hair will never get the chance as long as I'm around."

"Dolph don't let him get to you," AJ pleaded with the man knowing Jericho was trying to get under Dolph's skin. "He's not worth it; now let's just go back to the hotel."

AJ once again tried to reach and grab Dolph as he once again slapped her hand away. He turned to face AJ as she saw the mean look in his eyes.

"Leave now before I make you regret trying to stop me," Dolph eyed AJ over seeing the woman roll her eyes as she slowly turned to walk away from the duo. Dolph turned back to face Jericho seeing the smug look on the Canadian's face as Dolph instantly began to shake his head. "This can never work Jericho, one of us needs to go for good. I got rid of you once and I will do it again, either by Vince or if I have to take matters into my own hands."

"I would like to see you try," Jericho simply said as he felt Dolph move forward, his shoulder brushed against his which barely moved Jericho. "What is the little baby going to go cry to Vince that Chris Jericho is better than him?"

Dolph kept walking and Jericho's eyes rested on the ass that bounced in the tight trunks before him. He loved pissing off Dolph, seeing him all pissed off was a major turn on for Jericho.

"It's so obvious why you want me gone Dolph," Jericho's spoke seeing the man stop and turn his head slightly to hear what he had to say. "Obviously you want my body, and it's such a distraction to you that you need me gone so you can have a chance in this company."

"Keep dreaming," Dolph simply said turning more to face Jericho seeing the man lift up his shirt. "I can't stand you, and I think you're holding men like me down. It's time for you to hang up your boots old man!"

"Oh come on Ziggy you know you want a piece of my Canadian bacon," Jericho teased the man as he rubbed his hand across the center of his pants seeing the stare he got from Dolph. "Why can't you just admit how you feel?"

"You know nothing about me," Dolph insisted as he watched Jericho rubbing at his pants and he couldn't help but to keep his eyes leveled watching the scene before him. "I would never want someone like you."

"So let's say I dropped my pants right here, would you still not want me?" Chris teased the thought seeing Dolph roll his eyes as he let out a laugh while Jericho moved his hands to the belt buckle that he wore. "You know you want me to Dolph. Just say how you really feel."

Dolph stayed silent as Jericho slowly undid his belt buckle, before he worked his hands to his button of his pants. Chris eyed Dolph over seeing the focus in the man's face on his pants. Jericho's button popped through the hole as he slid his pants down to his ankles revealing a tight pair of black boxer briefs with a clear hard on that stretched the fabric.

"What do you say now?" Jericho finally spoke as Dolph took a deep breath looking around the hallway expecting someone to be watching what was unfolding what was in front of him, but to his surprise no one was around. "Just tell me how you feel."

Dolph cleared his throat stepping toward Jericho; he looked at the sight before him as he looked up into Jericho's blue eyes. He felt Jericho's hand reach out and grab his hand pulling it toward his body as he held it right above Jericho's hard body.

"Do I really have to say it?" Dolph questioned as he tried to grab at Jericho's boxer briefs only to have the man hold him back. "I want you Jericho."

"What about me?" Jericho teased seeing the desperate look in Dolph's eyes. "I need to know what you exactly want."

Seeing Dolph open his mouth, Jericho was surprised seeing the man step closer to him as his lips pressed into his. He let Dolph's hand finally grab into onto the front of him as he felt his tongue wrestling with his.

"Let's move this somewhere else," Dolph said grabbing Jericho as he pulled his hobbling man with pants at his ankles to the nearest door. On the other side was a small office with a large wooden desk. "Hurry and get undressed."

Jericho followed the command seeing Dolph untying his boots before kicking them off to the sides. Both men finished taking off their clothes as they turned to face each other. They each eyed their naked bodies over, seeing each of their dicks standing out before them.

"What would you like first Ziggy?" Dolph looked over at the desk, he pushed a computer screen over, and anything else in his way as he pointed for Jericho to get on top of the desk. "At your wishes."

Jericho leaned back against the computer screen; he spread his legs seeing Dolph lick his lips as he began to stroke Jericho. A deep breath escaped Jericho's mouth feeling Dolph's mouth wrap tight around his skin. He closed his eyes focusing on the feeling as the man took him deep inside his mouth.

Dolph eyes met with Jericho's as he worked himself up and down the shaft of Jericho. He was quick at his pace wanting to get Jericho excited before what he really wanted to happen.

"You realize you could have had this in your mouth months ago?" Jericho moved his hands through Dolph's hair as he felt the man suck in his lips as he bobbed up and down Jericho's shaft. "I sure like those soft lips Ziggy."

"Do you?" Dolph looked up at Jericho as he stuck out his tongue and ran it around the head of Jericho seeing the man tilt his head back with a moan. "How about my tongue?"

"I love your tongue," Chris smiled as he watched Dolph stand straight up while his hand kept stroking Jericho. "What else do you have in store for me?"

"You have any condoms?" Dolph questioned seeing Chris shake his head as Dolph simply shrugged his shoulders moving up onto the desk. He squatted facing Jericho as he held Jericho's dick to his hole before sitting fully down onto the body. Jericho and Dolph each let out a moan as Dolph began to bounce up and down on Jericho's body. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do this to you."

Jericho could feel Dolph press his hand onto his chest for more leverage as he felt the man go all the way down onto his body before pulling up riding Jericho with a fast motion. Chris reached out and grabbed onto Dolph's body as a loud moan escaped Dolph. Jericho didn't have to do any work other than to hold a tight squeeze onto Dolph's body as the man did humped into Jericho's palm every time he went up and down.

Jericho closed his eyes feeling Dolph clinch his hole before taking Jericho deep inside of him. The man was driving him crazy with the motion, he never had a man perform like this before and he was sure loving every second.

"Dolph maybe you should slow down a little," Jericho pleaded with the man not wanting this experience to end so soon. He could feel his breath getting heavier as he pleaded once again with the man. "Dolph if you don't slow down I'm going to…"

Jericho felt Dolph tighten his butt one more time as he took Jericho all the way inside of him. The moment came with a feeling of warmness filling his inside as he felt Jericho's milk filling every part of his inside.

"Oh my," Jericho panted his words feeling Dolph bounce up and down on him a few more times before feeling the man pull away from him. He watched his own cum begin to slowly escape and flow down Dolph's legs as he watched the man standing above him stroking his own dick. "I know a few ways I could help you with that…"

Jericho reached up to touch Dolph only to have the man slap his hand away from his. Jericho sat back in disappointment watching Dolph finish stroking him dick before cum sprayed down onto Jericho's chest.

"Someone sure needs to clean up the mess they made," Jericho teased the man as Dolph jumped down from the table. Dolph reached with his fingers to touch his cum on Jericho's chest before he smeared it against Jericho's lips to the man's delight. "Maybe next time I can taste it from the source…"

Dolph didn't respond to Jericho's comment as the man quickly pulled up his trunks and grabbed his boots from off the floor. He made his way to the door before he turned around to face Jericho seeing the confused look on his face.

"This was a onetime thing Jericho," Dolph insisted as disappointment quickly came over Jericho's face. "And mark my words; I will still get your fired. Do you understand me?"

Jericho heard the door slam as he was now alone after what just had happened. He didn't understand Dolph's words or actions, the man just rode him and yet now he seems he wants nothing to do with him again. What could have gotten into him?

"Who knows," Jericho sat up seeing the cum that still drenched his chest as he reached down to finish the rest of Dolph's present. He turned around so his feet could dangle off the desk, his eyes made contact with the screen and he saw his back on the computer monitor. "Why am I on there?"

Jericho looked back confused seeing a webcam placed on a shelf that had a red light on showing it was still recording him. Jericho used the mouse to stop the video and look back when it had started which was when Jericho and Dolph opened the door. He realized the computer was set up so when someone walked in it would start recording the person. His mind quickly thought of the bet he was in, he hadn't thought about it in the last few weeks but he knew with this tape he was still in the race!

"Well at least I know I can sure use this experience to my advantage," Jericho said to himself as he used the computer to prepare an e-mail to send to himself and the other three men. "What should the subject of this video be? How about Bouncy Blonde!"

**After Chapter 6-**

Wade Barrett- 6

CM Punk- 7

John Cena- 5

Chris Jericho- 5

**Just a reminder of the point system:**

Hand Job: 1 Point

Blow Job: 2 Points

All the Way!: 5 Points

Cum in Someone's Face: 1 Point

Well people asked for it and Dolph/Jericho is what you got! I'm thinking about maybe continuing a story with these two. So maybe we could see a Dolph/Jericho part two? Tell me what you think of the idea!

I want to thank everyone again for taking the time to read my story. I'm sure glad so many people are enjoying it :D! I always except suggestions so let your voices be known.

One last night...prepare for next chapter. Mark my words it will be HOT HOT HOT!


	7. Chapter 7: Turning A Straight Boy

Author note: Takes place two nights after Dolph/Jericho chapter. Which would be 2/13/13

"Are you sure this is going to work?" John Cena questioned looking up to his younger friend who was hiding a camera in a bookshelf in John's living room. "I just don't see him going for something like this Randy. Isn't the guy straight?"

"And that's an issue because?" Randy Orton turned to smile at his friend as he looked around John's large living room making sure the cameras were faced toward the couch. He placed one next to a few books in the bookshelf to the left of the room, another in between a couple of John's DVDs in his entertainment center which sat in front of the couch, and one last camera to the right side of the room in some kind of house plant. "He owes us John, and if he wants to keep his name in the spotlight he will learn to bow down to our orders."

John simply shrugged his shoulders as Randy sat next to him on his couch. Both men wore their wrestling shirts, with Randy in tight pair of black jeans and with John in his classic blue jean shorts. Randy looked over to his friend seeing John patting at his thighs nervously waiting for their guest to arrive.

"You need to relax," Randy leaned close to John's ears as he spoke the words, whispering softly against the man's skin. He took his hand and rubbed it across the front of John's shorts feeling John's strained hard dick as he nibbled at the bottom of John's ear. "You act like I've never turned a guy gay before; I do remember a time when you were this straight macho guy."

"That was before you came into my life," John sighed resting his head back as he tried to relax with Randy's hand massaging his hard body. "Then I became a total bottom slut."

"Like that video with Ryback," Randy smirked seeing John's face light up as he thought back to the night he spent with the large body man. "It sure did turn the Viper on you know that?"

"Along with all the videos we've watched from this bet I'm in," John reminded Randy seeing a big smile come across his face as he leaned back against the couch thinking about all the videos he had seen. "I still think Wade Barrett pounding Cody Rhodes was the delight of all videos."

"I sure do miss his ass," Randy licked his lips as he used his hips to hump at the air as if he was fucking Cody's ass. "I remember the first time I fucked his virgin ass, oh the long night we had. He was just like you; he couldn't stop pleading for the Viper to fuck him more and more."

"You are too cocky," John eyed his friend seeing the smug look on his face and he knew Randy loved being the cocky one out of everyone. "Like this whole idea, I see it blowing up in your face."

"You just wait," Randy said placing his hands behind his head he closed his eyes resting for what would soon happen. "This will not only put you over on your bet, it will easily be the hottest video out of everyone else. I can see it now, me fucking his tight ass while he bangs you, I know you will love turning a straight boy gay."

` "Let's just see if he goes for it," Cena took a deep breath as a knock came from his front door. He quickly moved to open the door for his guest, seeing the hot man before him instantly put a smile on his face. "Well Swagger it's about time you show up."

"At least I bothered to come right?" Jack gave a smirk to Cena as he followed Cena into his house where Randy was still waiting on the couch. Cena sat at the opposite end of the couch from Randy as both men patted the middle for Swagger to join them. "I really just wanted to thank you guys again for getting me back on TV. I'm willing to help you guys out any way possible! I'll mow your yard, clean your house, cook, walk your dogs, carry your luggage, and anything else you want."

"Anything else we want?" Randy's smile got wide as he looked between Swagger and Cena. He reached down to rub the front of his pants with his hand as he could see the confused look in Jack's eyes. "Me and Cena have something for you to do, but it's far from cleaning our houses. I think it's a lot funnier as well."

"What are you guys talking about…?" Swagger looked between both men seeing them rubbing at their pants as he saw Randy stand from the couch. Swagger couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Randy starting to unbuckle his pants as he let them drop to the floor. Before him, Randy's bulge stood straight out in his black boxer briefs and he realized what these men had in mind. "Guy's when I said anything I didn't mean I was going to have sex with you! You both know I'm straight!"

"Then I guess we will have to tell Vince you don't want to be on TV anymore," Randy suggested seeing a total disbelief in Swagger's face. "Maybe we could have you sent as a jobber for NXT, or maybe you can sell t-shirts at events."

"How can you guys do this to me?" Jack questioned burying his face in his hands as he tried to process what he would do. If he did what the men wanted then his push would continue, if he didn't then he would have everything he worked for taken away. How was that fare to him? "Isn't there another way? Please anything but that!"

Jack looked to Randy seeing the man shaking his head, he turned his attention to John who hadn't said anything since the whole thing started. He pleaded with his eyes for John to show some kind of compassion to him, and he could tell his guilt trip was starting to work.

"Maybe Randy we should find something else for him to do," Cena suggested seeing the evil glare come from the man standing before him and Jack. "Clearly the guy doesn't want to do this Randy; we can't force this onto him."

"Do not back out now Cena," Randy grinned his teeth as he turned his attention to Jack; he reached down and grabbed him by the shirt pulling him forward. "Just because Cena is trying to back out doesn't mean I am. If you want any chance of staying on TV, then I highly suggest you do as you're told. Do you understand me?"

"I don't want to go to not being on TV again," Jack took a deep breath knowing that he would need both men on his side to keep his push going, which meant making both men happy. "What would I have to do?"

"Suck our dicks, and have sex with both of us," Randy said with ease folding his arms as he waited for the man to think over what he said. "You do this Swagger and you will get what you deserve."

"I can't believe I'm about to do this," Swagger reached out to wrap his hand around Randy's shaft through his briefs. He took a moment to stroke the man before pulling them down to his ankles. Randy's large dick stood out in front of Swagger and he was easily overwhelmed by the size. "I hope you like what I do for you."

"I bet you have gotten a few hot blow jobs in your day Swagger, just remember what the girls did to you then perform those same things to me," Randy tilted his head back feeling Swagger's lips wrap around his head, the man's mouth moved in a fast pace taking Randy's shaft deeper into his mouth. "Fuck man and you say you're straight?"

"Maybe I have done this once before," Jack said coming up to catch his breath as he felt Randy grab the back of his head to force his mouth back on his shaft. Randy held Swagger's head in place as he humped at the man's face before finally letting the man have a breather. Swagger took a moment to catch his breath before motion for John to stand as he John pulled down his shorts and boxers to his ankles. Swagger used one hand to stroke Randy and the other to stroke John as he used his tongue to lick up and down John's shaft before taking the man's shaft deep into his throat.

John kept his hands at his hips, feeling Swagger taking him deeper and deeper in his mouth. He could feel the man starting to come up for a breather and once his lips touched his sensitive head he saw Randy push Swagger's mouth all the way down his shaft, making him let out a loud moan as his friend kept Jack's mouth in place. John could feel Swagger's gagging around his dick, sending more sensations through his body before Randy let go of him as the man came up gasping for air.

"Fuck man," Swagger held his throat looking up at Randy seeing the smirk on the man's face. He took turns sucking both men over and over again; each man would force him to take the other all the way inside as they locked lips above him. At first he didn't want to have any part of this, but he was sure enjoying himself. His pants were strained and he simply couldn't take it anymore. "Now it's my turn."

Swagger spoke his words as he stood up to his feet, he was instantly met with John and Randy's hands pressing against his pants as both men dropped to their knees. They undid Jack's pants pulling them down revealing a patriotic pair of boxers that had grown a large tent in the middle. John grabbed the top of the boxers as he pulled them down revealing Swagger's manhood. Each man used their tongues to run up and down his shaft, before taking turns taking sucking Swagger's dick and working over his large balls.

"For someone who claims they are straight, you sure seem to enjoy this," Randy teased as Jack let out a soft moan as Cena worked his shaft. "You said before you had done this once before, so that means we aren't your first guy experience?"

"I slept with a guy in college," Swagger admitted looking down at the men as Cena was now using his hand to stroke him up and down. "But I must say this is far better than when I was with him. Make's me even wonder what's the point of being with a woman."

"Men can pleasure men because men know what men like," Randy began as he and John stood up taking off each of their shirts before tossing them beside. "Did you know there is one thing that a man can give you that a woman can't?"

Jack looked between each man confused as he saw Randy hump the air making a smile come across Jack's face. Jack stood up taking off his shirt as he used his hands to rub up Randy and John's abs.

"You can only fuck a woman, but a man can give you more pleasure when he fucks you. Now did you let your friend fuck you?" Randy asked Jack as the man quickly shook his head. He looked at John as an evil grin came across his face. "I can tell I'm going to have fun with you, but how about we start out and I'll let you pound John's nice ass. I know from experience you will enjoy yourself."

John moved toward the couch getting on his knees as he stuck his ass out for Swagger. Randy opened a drawer to table near the couch pulling out a condom as he opened it with his teeth. He gave Swagger a few good strokes before wrapping the condom around his body before standing back so he could enjoy the show.

"Are you ready?" Swagger asked John as he lined himself up before John seeing the man nod his head he slowly began to push inside. Jack could feel his body push all the way inside John as the man below him let out moans while he moved his hips back and forth. "This is much better than any pussy!"

Jack kept his hands at Cena's hips so he could move his hips in a faster thrust motion. Lost in the moment, Jack felt a hand press against his butt as he stopped his movement to turn to see Randy on his knees behind him.

"Just keep going," Randy instructed as he spread Swagger's cheeks before darting his tongue inside making the man let out a hiss. Swagger started to hump into John again, he would thrust into John but every time his butt went toward Randy he could feel more and more of the Viper's tongue deep inside of him. "I think you're ready for me now."

Swagger turned his head keeping his thrust going as he saw Randy opening up a condom sliding it on his long shaft. He slowed his humping motions as he felt Randy stand behind him. Randy's large hands pressed against his shoulders as he felt his dick beginning to push through his entrance.

"That hurts!" Jack hissed feeling Randy keep pushing more and more into him as the man lowered his head against the top of John's back. "Please stop! I can't do this anymore!"

"I'm almost in," Randy held Swagger in place as the man tried to move as he felt his shaft finally enter fully into the man. Randy could tell the man was still in pain as he moved his hips back forth, every time he would slam into him he knew he was slamming into John. "Feeling better?"

"Much better!" Jack let out a moan as the pain began to turn into pure pleasure! It was something he had never experience before, he was getting pleasure for being deep inside of John's tight ass but feeling Randy pound into him was just amazing. "I think you boys have turned me Gay for life!"

Randy smirked at Jack's words as he quickened his pace slamming deep in the man. He moved his hands down to the Jack's ass cheeks grabbing them as he pounded hard into both men.

"Hey Randy stop for a second," Jack panted as Randy stopped his pace of hard thrust into him. Jack began to move his own hips slamming into John before pulling back as he felt Randy's dick go deep inside of him. He kept the motion up until Randy slammed into him again quickening the pace of the action back to full speed. Swagger's moans filled the air as he was soon being over taken by the lust he was feeling inside of him. He closed his eyes knowing he was close as he held onto John with his grip. He tilted his head back as Randy kept up his quick pace. He moaned the loudest he could as he felt his body finally getting close ready to cum. "Fuck!"

He felt it shoot out of him like never before as he only felt Randy stop long enough for him to pull out and for John to turn around. Swagger tossed his condom to the side as John now forced him to suck his dick once again.

"How does it feel to get fucked and suck someone Swagger?" Randy teased his words using his hand as he slapped the man on the ass. He watched the man suck his best friend's dick was such a major turn on for Randy. He closed his eyes thinking back to all the times it was John he would be fucking, the two could sure put on a show for the locker room. He loved every second he spent with John and he was happy he could have a night where he got to spend him, even though Swagger sure was a great bonus.

Randy opened his eyes seeing John in total bliss by the work Swagger was doing to him. His facial expressions alone was sending him over the edge, add in John's moans and Randy was getting close! He pulled his dick out of Swagger before tossing the condom to the side. Randy looked into John's eyes seeing the man watch him as he stroked his dick until he began to explode over Swagger's ass.

"Oh man!" Randy exhaled looking down at the now covered ass of Swagger that was drenched his precious white liquid as Randy stroked himself a few more times to make sure everything was out. "Now it's time to see you John."

John felt Swagger take him inside one last time as he pressed his hand hard into Swagger's head. His hips jumped off the couch as he sprayed into the man's mouth. Swagger licked up every ounce that spurted from John before letting the man's dick fall out of his mouth. He looked between the two men seeing the smile on their faces and he could tell they were up to no good.

"What are you guys smiling about?" Jack asked as Randy sat down next to John kissing the man with a friendly kiss. "Guys?"

"I think my lawn needs mowed, how about you go out there naked and mow it for me," John could see the angered look on Swagger's face as he simply shrugged his shoulders. "After all of this, are you going to lose your TV time because you don't want to mow my lawn?"

Swagger shook his head not saying a word as he moved out of the house completely naked. John looked to Randy seeing the man's cocky smile across his face.

"Even though he wasn't one hundred percent straight, I must say you were right," John said as he got up and moved toward the cameras turning off the recording off before he grabbed each one. "It sure was fun turning the man Gay. How about we go watch these before we send them to the boys? They're sure going to be in for a shock that I had sex with two men, which means an easy ten points for me!"

"I love how you think!" Randy followed John as he looked back seeing all the clothes across John's living room. "I sure would love to watch it all over again!"

Author note: I wrote a very small scene, but you will understand when you read!

"What do you mean I only slept with one man?" John Cena yelled at CM Punk as they along with Chris Jericho and Wade Barrett sat in a locker room the morning of the Elimination Chamber for a meeting about their bet. "Did you not see Randy Orton and Jack Swagger in the video?"

"I saw Swagger fuck you as Randy fucked him," CM Punk pointed out standing up from a bench he was sitting on as he moved closer to where John was seated. "That means you slept with one man who just happens to be sleeping with another man at the same time."

"He's right Cena," Wade said joining in on the conversation as his body leaned against a locker. "You only slept with one bloody man. You can't say you slept with Randy when he was never inside of you!"

"You guys are just saying this so I don't get more points!" John stood up and shouted at the men seeing Punk and Wade shake their heads as he turned to Jericho for support. "Come on Jericho you know if you were in my spot you would want the points you deserved."

"You deserve?" Jericho laughed at John's words as he folded his arms moving closer to where Punk and Cena stood. "You only slept with Swagger so you only get five points. If I was you I would have made sure Randy was deep inside of me."

"This is a bunch of crap!" John shoved at Jericho feeling the man shove him back as he got in the man's face. "You guys are trying to cheat me and I'm not going to take this crap!"

"I hate to break it to you Johnny boy you have three votes against your cause, you would need to at least convince one of us to vote your way," Punk saw the angry look he got from John as the man threw his hands up. "I'm sorry Cena, but rules are rules. You actually have to have sex with the person."

"I want you three to listen to what I'm about to say," John clenched his teeth turning his head so he could look Punk, Jericho, and Wade in the eyes. "I'll let you three have your little victory here, but mark my words when I win this bet I will make all three of you pay. I'm the best in the world, and you three need to realize that fact."

John went to move toward the door as Punk grabbed him by the arm pulling him backwards toward him. Punk pressed his forehead into John's as he shook his head at the man.

"Do not threaten me Johnny boy," Punk hissed his words before letting him go as he back up. "Maybe you three should watch my match tonight, you can see then who is the best in the world."

**After Chapter 7-**

Wade Barrett- 6

CM Punk- 7

John Cena- 10

Chris Jericho- 5

**Just a reminder of the point system:**

Hand Job: 1 Point

Blow Job: 2 Points

All the Way!: 5 Points

Cum on Someone's Face: 1 Point

First I just wanted to say how excited I was when I came up with this idea! I wanted to have Centon in this story and I think it worked out perfectly! What do you think? It also helped to bring some controversy to the bet, which should be interesting down the line!

Comment or PM me for any request you have for the story!

I've also just opened up a new slash website and I need authors/readers! If you want to help out head over to wrestlingslashfans .com (It's spaced because it wont show up together)


End file.
